


A Masked Monarch

by CoseteAsteria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s asthetic with modern aspects, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Chemistry, Fluff, Guns, Multi, NO GENOCIDE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Violence, and figurative I guess, like literal chemistry, there was never a genocide run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoseteAsteria/pseuds/CoseteAsteria
Summary: Welcome to Ebott City, simultaneously the best and worst city in the country. Here, mobs are as prevalent as racism and hatred, but there's a sense of freedom that's hard to find anywhere else. You may be in danger when you walk to the store, but you could never leave.You work as a librarian at the Ebott City Library, hoping to spread knowledge to this godforsaken city. Of course, that alone wouldn't pay the bills, so you sing in the evenings. You have a pretty good routine. But why can't you shake off the feeling that something is about to happen?I don't take credit for Mobtale, but the story is my own.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, go join my Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coseteasteria

The night surrounded the city, stretching throughout alleys and streets. It ebbed and flowed from a flickering lamp and pushed against lit windows. The sound of distant sirens, a drunken bar fight, heavy traffic, and a few gunshots were in the air. If a person stepped out onto the streets, they would be met with the smell of gasoline, money, and blood, and probably see a druggie or drunk reeling in the streets. Welcome to Ebott City. Home sweet home.

Ebott City was home to the most mobs in the country. There were many small ones here. The Corporation, the Lanzetta Brothers, the Wandering Family, the Ebott Faction, etc. But the big mob, the one you really had to watch out for, was the Blood Drops. They ran a large portion of the city. They had a bloodthirsty reputation, and they could take a person out as fast as someone could say sugar honey iced tea. Not only were they ruthless killers, but they were also incredibly sexist, horrifyingly homophobic, and outrageously racist. Their mob was filled with white men who believed they were God’s gift to women and wouldn’t bat an eye at making another pile of dust to blow away in the wind. In fact, they would celebrate if their next hit was a monster.

That’s right, monster. Ebott City was home to a large number of monsters. They had emerged a few years ago from Mt. Ebott, led by a small eight-year-old child. Most people panicked, but the monsters had been able to bribe to get their rights and then settled down. Well, tried to, anyway. The Blood Drops had been quick to show people what happened when you killed a monster. In retaliation, another mob had formed. The Liberation Front. Led by The King, the Liberation Front tried to protect all monsters at any cost. As time went on, their protection seemed to expand to anyone threatened by the Blood Drops: namely women, people of color, and those in the LGBTQ+ community. Many people were still scared of monsters (they were all huge and VERY intimidating) but the Liberation Front was able to gain the loyalty of several Ebott City citizens. Of course, it was still very dangerous to be out at night. But when did that ever stop you?

You walked briskly home from a bit of late-night shopping, a small bag in hand. You hated being out in the night. Everyone knew that night was the time that druggies, criminals, and mobsters came out to play. But what else could you do? You had been running low on chocolate. Life wasn’t the same without a little chocolate. Did you potentially just risk your life for some chocolate? Yes. Yes, you did. Was it worth it? Absolutely. Besides, it wasn’t that long of a walk. You had made a few late-night trips before, and you were still alive, right?

With that train of thought, you reached your apartment. You darted inside and closed the door on the night with a sigh of relief. Thank God you were alright. You didn’t think you would be able to live with yourself if you had died because of some chocolate. You laughed quietly to yourself. _Heh, “wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I died”. It’s never a bad time for an oxymoron_.

You turned on all the lights, eager to chase the creeping darkness out. You lived in a small studio apartment. Most people in this city seemed to always be chasing money, but you were quite content to live with just enough possessions to fill your small studio. Of course, you wouldn’t mind being rich, but that was pretty impossible to do as a young woman of Ebott City. Then again, it’s not as though you could leave. Ebott City was also the home of the graves for your mother and best friend.

After putting the chocolate away, you went into the bathroom and took a shower. Taking special care of your sore shoulders and back, you sighed in relief. When you were a librarian, you would often bend over with a large pile of books. That didn’t do any favors for your muscles. As you got out and dried off, you checked the time. _Yes, only 10 o’ clock. Good. I was hoping to wake up on time_. As you tied a bathrobe around yourself, your phone began to ring. _Ah crap, it’s my boss._

“_____! It’s good to hear from you!” your boss’s sleazy voice practically oozed through the phone.

“Cut the crap, Amos. What do you want?” you sighed, rubbing your temple.

“What, can’t a guy just call his favorite singer to check up on her once in a while?” Amos purred. You resisted the urge to gag.

“You’ve never called me just to check up on me,” you snapped. “And that’s not something I want, either, so please don’t do that. What do you want?”

“Jesus, fine woman. I wanted to ask if you would work tomorrow night,” he huffed, defeated. You sighed again.

“You know that I would have to reuse some songs,” you told him. “As long as you’re okay with that, then sure.”

“I don’t care what you sing, you drive business up,” Amos said with exasperation, almost as if he was explaining a math problem to a five-year-old. “It’s none of my concern if people hear the same songs again as long as they pay.”

“Wow Amos, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted,” you muttered. Then, louder, you continued. “Sure thing, I’ll work tomorrow.”

“Thank you, my little butterfly,” his voice became what he would call “sultry”. You rolled your eyes.

“See you tomorrow, Amos,” you said, then hung up. “Geeze, that man has no chill.” You walked out of the bathroom and into your small walk-in closet. You didn’t have many clothes. Just a few pairs of jeans, some cute blouses, a few modest, casual dresses for the library, and your performing dress. You smiled as you ran your hand against the silky material. It was a beautiful black, with a simple trumpet skirt that hugged your curves, a beautifully beaded top, and a slit that came midthigh. You had found it on sale for half of its usual price because of a small tear. You had bought it immediately and fixed the small rip, and it was good as new. Taking your eyes away from the beautiful dress, you took out some pajamas and changed.

As you got into bed, you looked out the window next to you and sighed. Despite the cheap(ish) apartment, it had a wonderful view of the city. Even if there were no stars, the lights of the city shone and twinkled as if it had stolen the very sky. But, just like the sky, there was always more than met the eye. Leaning back into your bed, you turned on the TV that rested across from your bed, watching the news.

“-in other news, another pile of monster dust has been discovered. It was identified as Snowbella Snowdrake yesterday. There does not seem to be any evidence of foul play-” _Yeah right_ , you though derisively. Everyone knew that the police were in the palm of the Blood Drop’s dusty hands. If they didn’t want there to be evidence, there wouldn’t be. You continued to listen. “-the family was not available for comment. This has been Ebott City News. See you tomo-” You turned off the TV and settled into your bed.

“One more day gone,” you muttered to yourself. It seemed as though you had been… waiting for something. You didn’t know what, or why, or when it would happen, but you knew that it was something important. But for now, you would just go through the routines of life that you had built. After all, you were alive against all odds. So why be morose about things?

* * *

You were running down the hallway of a hospital, looking behind you in a panic. You saw a shadowy figure following you. A glint of light reflected off of the large shotgun in his hand. His face was twisted into a manic grin as he aimed at you. Putting on an extra boost of speed, you rushed into a hospital room and slammed the door shut, locking it and barricading it with a chair. You let out a deep sigh. _Safe_.

You turned to look around the room. A sense of dread filled your soul. It was a long hallway with something curtained off at the end. You walked forward slowly. It felt as though your entire body was being suffocated by the very air around you. Your movements slowed as you got closer to the curtain. Every fiber of your being was telling you to turn and run in the other direction, but you knew that you couldn't, lest you be met with a shotgun again. You struggled to take the last few steps, reaching out for the curtain. You jerked it aside, and then you froze.

A woman lay on a hospital bed, her eyes dead and unfeeling. She might have once been beautiful, but now, her eyes were sunken in, her face was pale and gaunt, and her hair was gone. She was impossibly thin, almost skeletal. But the worst part is that you knew who she was. It was your mother. You took a few steps back, but then, a thin hand reached out and grabbed you. You tried to escape her grasp, but it held strong.

"You did this to me, ______," she hissed out in a thin, raspy voice. You desperately shook your head, hoping to deny the thing that you already believed. "You're the reason I'm dead."

"It's... it's not my fault..." you whispered, despair lacing your words. "Please... I'm sorry..." There was a crash behind you, and you turned around quickly to see the man with a shotgun. He had broken through the door. He cackled.

"This is your fault," he sneered. You shook your head again, noticing the blood that wasn't his spattering his black suit. "Don't deny it, you know it's true."

"No, please... this isn't my fault..." you whimpered and fell to your knees. The bed and the door crumbled into dust, including the shooter and your mother. The hallway disappeared too until there was nothing left except for you, kneeling in piles of dust. You looked at your hands and saw the blood that covered them. _This isn't my fault... This..._ The piles of dust disappeared as well until there was nothing left but you. You were utterly alone.

* * *

You awoke with a start, tears streaking down your face. You reached up to rub them away. _Damn it, not again_ , you thought to yourself. You got up in a haze and picked up the chocolate that you had bought earlier, eating several pieces. The sweet smoothness helped to chase the nightmare away. You brushed away a few more tears and took some deep breaths. Calmness gradually replaced the fear and sadness that had controlled your soul a few moments ago. The tears stopped flowing, and you laid back down in your bed, hoping to God that you could sleep away the rest of the night in peace.


	2. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the library, only to meet someone new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even had this story posted for a day, and already almost 100 hits?? Ahhh thank you so much I'm not worthyyyy

As dawn crept over the sky, Ebott City seemed to have reached its quietest moment. It was almost as if the entire city was sitting in silence, watching the sunrise send another day to the people. It was the most peaceful the city ever got. But all too soon, that peace was shattered in your apartment by the piercing sound of an alarm. With a groan, you rolled over, reaching for the evil device that marked the beginning of another day.

After turning the devil’s machine off, you practically rolled off of your bed, falling on the floor with a soft  _ flump _ . You laid there for a second, pressing your palms against your eyes and groaning.  _ I really just wanna stay home today… _ you complained to yourself. A more reasonable voice popped up in your head.  _ Staying home doesn’t pay the bills.  _ With that, you picked yourself off the floor and stumbled into your closet, squinting, since you had left your glasses in the closet. Changing into a knee-length floral dress and pulling your hair into a messy bun, you yawned again and stretched. You patted around the closet for your glasses and put them on.  _ Finally, I can see. _

As you finished getting ready, you started hard-boiling a couple of eggs. You put on a dash of foundation and eyeshadow.  _ It’s not like people will really be looking anyways. _ You took your eggs off the stove and made some egg salad with them. Just as you sat down at your breakfast bar to eat it, your phone buzzed with a text. You heaved a sigh and picked it up.

_ Ebott City Alert System: There has been a suspected homicide in your area. Please be cautious when traveling in the streets. Try to let a loved one know if you are leaving your place of residence. Stay safe, Ebott City! _

Your brows furrowed as you read the text. Something like this was sent out every other week, but everyone knew that the actual body count in this area was higher. As long as you counted the piles of dust. Of course, most people didn’t. You shook your head as you put the phone down and finished your breakfast, getting ready to leave. You grabbed one more chocolate as you picked up your purse and phone and went out the door.

As you walked down the street towards the library, you looked around cautiously, watching for any suspicious activity. However, you didn’t see anyone, so you continued walking as quickly as possible. Not only was it your job to open the library every day, but it was also one of the few places in the entire city that had not been taken over by turf wars or drug deals.

You stopped in front of the building for a second just to marvel at it. It was incredibly old fashioned, composed of earthy stone bricks, with three floors of beautiful gothic architecture. Its windows were large and arched, allowing a glimpse at the hundreds of books inside. The doors were made of dark oak wood, with gold-painted door handles. Some people said that mobs hadn’t touched it because of how useless it was to them, but you preferred to think that no one had touched it because it was too beautiful to ruin. As you walked briskly up the stairs, you reached in your purse to find the small key needed to open this beautiful vault of knowledge.

If people were impressed by the library’s exterior, the interior was breathtaking. The walls were lined with shelves. There were shelves across the entire floor. The walls above were also lined with shelves. And every last inch of the shelves was used to house books. Fantasy, science fiction, historical fiction, mystery, non-fiction, any topic a person could imagine could all be found in this library. And it was your job to organize everything. To some, the task may seem overwhelming. But when hardly anyone ever came into the library, it wasn’t too hard. Just sort new arrivals and categorize them, then sit at the receptionist’s desk and try to look professional.

“Miss _____! Miss _____!” Oh yeah, and also, help the child behind you. You turned and kneeled down, giving Frisk a big smile and a hug.

Frisk was a 10-year-old child with tanned, almost golden skin and brown hair that was cut in a neat bob. Their heavily lidded eyes were a pretty reddish-brown color. They were always impeccably well dressed for the area. You assumed that their mother was rather wealthy.

“Heya Frisk! How’re you doing, sweetie?” you laughed as they tried to squeeze you.

“I’m doin’ great, Miss _____! Did you get those new books in?” they asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know, I haven’t had time to check yet, you little dork,” you chuckled as you ruffled their hair. “You know, the library isn’t even technically open yet?” Frisk’s face became a little guilty.

“I know… but I  _ really  _ wanna get a new book,” they huffed. You sighed in pretend annoyance, but your smile gave you away.

“Okay, just follow me, honey,” You stood up and took Frisk’s hand. The pair of you went up the beautiful spiral staircase that stood in the center of the library. You led Frisk to a well-loved shelf that housed some of the best children’s books in the world. Frisk’s smile widened at the sight of them.

“What’s that one?” they asked, pointing at a book. You took it out and read the title out loud.

“ _ Alice in Wonderland _ . You’d like this one. It’s about a girl who followed a white rabbit down a rabbit hole into a magical world.” As you spoke, Frisk’s eyes widened and they snatched the book out of your hand.

“It’s perfect!” they squeaked out. You giggled and ruffled their hair again. They huffed and fixed it.

“Sounds good. I’ll be downstairs sorting books if you need me to explain any words, okay?” Frisk nodded and went quickly up the stairs to the third floor, which was home to several comfy couches that people would read on. You smiled and went back down to the receptionist’s desk, where a new box of books was waiting to be sorted. You sighed and got to work.

* * *

“Miss _____? What’s treacle?” asked a small voice from behind the book you were reading.

“Ooh, you’ve gotten to the part with the tea party?” you asked, putting the book down. The child nodded. “Well, treacle is a thick, syrupy liquid that’s made from partly refined sugar. It’s super sweet, just like you!” You booped Frisk on the nose and they giggled. “Did that help?”

“Yeah, thank you Miss ______!” they said as they started to run back towards the stairs, but then they stopped. “Uncle Sans!! You came!!”

“heh, yeah kid,” a baritone voice answered them. “i said i would, didn’t i?” Frisk ran towards the door and you looked up in interest, then gave a sharp intake of breath.

“Uncle Sans” was a skeleton monster. He was about a foot taller than you and much wider than a skeleton should be. He wore a three-piece black suit with a blue vest and tie, and black dress shoes a person could practically see their reflection in. A small golden pin was attached to his lapel that you couldn’t quite see the design of. There was a black fedora with a blue hatband sitting atop his skull. His grin was wide and seemed to be permanent. But the thing that stuck out to you the most was his black, void-like sockets with white eye lights suspended in them that shone and glittered like diamonds.

In the right circumstances, you might have been scared, no, terrified of this man. But… he had picked up Frisk and was swinging the giggling child around. It was hard to be intimidated by someone who was currently spinning around in circles with a child who was having the time of their lives. A smile crept onto your face.

“Uncle Sans!! This is Miss _____!!” Frisk exclaimed as they dragged the monster over to your desk. His eye lights were trained on you. He looked… suspicious? How can a skeleton look suspicious of you?

“heya, the name’s sans. sans the skeleton,” he said. You gave him a big smile, and he looked a little confused.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sans. I’m _____. _____ the human.” You extended your hand, but he didn’t take it. You awkwardly put it down. “Frisk has told me a lot about you.”

“oh, have they?” Sans questioned with a raised bone brow (???), looking down at Frisk, who had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

“All good things, I assure you,” you reassured him with a smile. “Now, what can I help you with?”

“uh…” Sans looked even more confused and suspicious as you smiled. “just... do you know where any quantum mechanics books are? the kid here says you have almost ev’ry book here.”

“Quantum mechanics?” you thought out loud. “Oh, right. It’s on the third shelf to the left on the bottom row. I could help you find them if you needed.”

“ah... nah. i can find it alight m'self,” Sans mumbled before walking briskly towards one of the shelves. As he walked away, you got a good look at his golden pin. It was  an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it. The middle triangle was upside down. You furrowed your brow in confusion. Where had you seen it before…?

“Miss _____!” came a voice in front of you.

“Oh, sorry dear! I must’ve gotten distracted. What do you need?” you asked Frisk. They held  _ Alice in Wonderland _ out to you.

“Could you check this out for me? I wanna take it home!” they asked you. You smiled and nodded, taking out the borrowing card and looking for your stamp. While you were looking, Sans came out from behind some shelves holding  _ The Feynman Lecture on Physics _ .

“You checking out too?” you asked him. He nodded, not taking his eye lights off of you. It was making you feel a little uneasy. You started looking for the elusive stamp again, but it wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Sorry we don’t have library cards, I’ve been asking the city to install a digital system for ages, but they won’t-- aha!” You triumphantly held the stamp up. You didn’t miss Sans’s hand twitching towards a bump in his suit near his right hip. As you stamped both of the cards, you noticed how stressed out and tired Sans seemed to look, despite being a skeleton. You put the borrowing cards back into their respective books and handed them back.

“thanks, lady,” Sans muttered, grabbing Frisk’s hand and turning to leave.

“Wait!” you blurted out. Sans swiveled quickly, suspicion clouding his gaze.  _ No turning back now. _ “What do you call an atom with an existential crisis?” you asked. Sans looked confused and shrugged. “Antimatter.”

There was a silence that was practically tangible. With every second that ticked by, you felt progressively more nervous.  _ Oh god, what have I done? He probably hated it. Ugh, you idiot! It doesn’t matter how stressed he is, your stupid sense of humor is not going to-! _

A snort broke the silence, then Sans burst into laughter like it was one of the best jokes he had ever heard. You started to laugh along with him once you realized that he didn’t hate it. Frisk just looked slightly confused.

“heh, haven’ heard that one before, lady,” Sans said after he stopped laughing. “see you around.” And with a bigger smile and a wink, Sans turned around once more, hand in hand with Frisk, and left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually came up with that joke myself. I'm pretty proud of it lol.


	3. A Hidden Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'ight, so some people were curious as to when this takes place, so I'll explain my thought process. It's essentially "what if the 1920s culture never left?". So there's modern tech and some modern aspects of fashion, but it's a mostly 1920s feel. Hope that clears some things up!

The rest of the day passed in silence. Not that you usually minded, of course, but today, it was different. You couldn’t get the encounter with “Uncle Sans” out of your head. You’d have to ask Frisk how they were related.

_ I mean… he’s obviously in a mob,  _ you reflected.  _ Monsters just aren’t ever paid enough to walk around casually in a flipping suit. And that pin… where have I seen it before? _ You stood up abruptly and walked over to one of the shelves. Its label simply said “Monsters”. Skimming your fingers along the spines, you looked for a specific book.  _ Aha! _ You pulled out a book with a simple cover that simply said “Monster History Vol. II”. Flipping through the pages, you finally found what you were looking for.

_ The Delta Rune: The Delta Rune is the symbol of the royal family, and worn by the Royal Guard. It is said to predate written history and symbolize a prophecy.  _

_ The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… They will return. And the Underground will go empty. _

_ Some believe it prophesizes a Liberator, one who will free us from the Underground. But others have taken a darker interpretation, saying that the Angel will bring death upon us all, and free us from this mortal realm… _

You decided to stop. You gently put the book back into place.  _ So… the symbol of the royal family, huh? Worn by the royal guard… I wonder…  _ You sat back down at your desk and tapped it, thinking.  _ They say that the monster mob… The Liberation Front, I think? Anyways, they say that it’s ruled by The King. What if they never stopped using the royal symbol? _

You straightened up slowly.  _ Oh god, Sans is probably part of the Liberation Front. What does that mean about Frisk? Wait, how do they even know this guy??  _ You stood up again and walked briskly over to a shelf that housed news articles and flipped to one from two years ago.

_ MONSTERS EMERGE FROM MOUNT EBOTT, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR HUMANS?? _

Beneath the headline, there was a grainy picture of several monsters and a human child that looked suspiciously like… Frisk?? You squinted to look at the child better.  _ Oh god, it is Frisk!! I’ve had the liberator of monsters coming in here every day for months, and I didn’t even realize!! Oh my god, I am such an idiot!!  _ You mentally facepalmed and put the article back, rubbing your temple with your palms.  _ No wonder they know this guy, they were practically the Underground’s savior!!  _ You sat down at your desk again, still reeling.  _ Wow, how unobservant can someone get?? _

“_____… _____? _____!!” You were jolted out of your thoughts by an old, impatient voice with a proper British accent.

“What?? Oh… sorry, Henry. Just… lost in thought.” You looked up to see your coworker and boss, Henry, standing at your desk. He was old and wrinkled, but his hazel eyes were still lit with the sparks of life. His hair was grey and messy. Despite his not insignificant age, he stood straight and proud. You could tell that he was once a handsome young man. Not even wrinkles could hide that.

“Obviously,” he said with a huff. “You’re just like everyone else in this city, with your head always in the clouds.”

“Sorry,” you apologized again. Henry sighed.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” he asked.

“I take it that’s the end of my shift?” You ignored his question. Henry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, _____, that’s the end of your shift,” he huffed. You quickly stood up and put everything in your bag.

“Thank you, Henry!” you chirped, making your way towards the door, but Henry stopped you with a hand on your arm.

“Wait, _____, just…” He trailed off, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Be careful, alright? This city is getting worse every damn day.” With a smile, you brushed his hand off.

“Aw, c’mon Henry. When haven’t I been careful?” With that, Henry chuckled.

“Oh yes, I remember. You’ve only gone out on your ‘late-night chocolate excursions’... how many times?” he asked mockingly. You rolled your eyes with a chuckle, then waved goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

As you walked into your apartment, you checked the time.  _ Six o’ clock. Perfect timing.  _ For dinner, you just heated up some instant noodles. No sense in being extravagant tonight. There would be enough of that later. For now, you finished up your noodles and walked into your closet. You grabbed a bag, putting in a pair of black heels and gloves, as well as some gold earrings with an orange gem in the center, surrounded by white rhinestones. You put a matching ring in as well. You lovingly took your performance dress off of its hook and folded it carefully, putting it into the bag.  _ And now, for the  _ _ pièce de résistance _ . You reached for a shelf just above you and grabbed a mask.

The mask was delicate and beautiful. Its base was a beautiful rust orange and decorated with ornate black lines that curved and sparkled beautifully. However, that part of the mask was only half visible. The other half was covered by half of a butterfly’s body. The same rust-orange outlined the wings, with a sparkling black center. Orange and white jewels sat strategically to perfectly accent the mask. Small, twisting, rust-orange lines reached above and a little bit below the butterfly’s black sparkling body. With a smile, you gently set it on top of your dress in the bag, along with some makeup and things to do your hair with. As the last stop, you traded out your glasses for a pair of contacts, then went out the door with your purse and bag.

You walked quickly down the street, avoiding eye contact with everyone, hoping to just make it to the bar in peace. Some people looked curious as to why a young woman would be wandering around alone in the evening, but they left you alone. With a sigh of relief, you walked into the bar.

You were immediately accosted with the smell of cigarettes, booze, and desperation. There were already a few sad souls sitting at the bar, drowning their sorrows in alcohol, despite it only being six-thirty. You wouldn’t be on for about an hour. With a smile towards the curtained stage, you started to walk around the tables that were scattered across the floor. However, before you could get into the backroom to change, you were stopped by Amos.

“Ah, there she is, the star of the show!” he said with a grin. Everything about him was greasy, from his slicked-back sandy blonde hair right down to his shiny, cheap shoes. You supposed that he could possibly have been attractive if he stopped trying to look powerful and got the cold, calculating look out of his icy blue eyes.

“Hey Amos,” you said with a roll of your eyes. “What’s up?”

“Straight to the point, huh darling?” he asked in a bored tone. “Just letting you know that we have some important company tonight, so don’t mess this up.”

“What important person would want to come here?” you asked, confused.

“Don Putnam, that’s who,” Amos hissed.  _ Oh right, he owns the bar. _

“The Don of The Corporation? Why is he coming here?”

“He said something about ‘scouting out a meeting spot’,” Amos said. You could tell that despite his cold exterior, Amos was nervous.

“Don’t worry boss, I’ve got it,” you sighed. “Have I ever let you down?” Seeing Amos open his mouth with a familiar expression, you continued quickly. “Don’t answer that.” He closed his mouth with an ugly expression.

“You should watch your tongue, _____. There are always girls out there who’ll give me more than you ever could, even if you have a better voice,” he hissed. You wrinkled your nose at the implications.

“Just let me do my job, and you do yours,” you said, glowering and stepping into the backroom. You quickly walked around the cigarette-smelling couches into the employee bathroom and took a deep breath.  _ Don’t let him get to you _ , you told yourself.  _ He’s just looking for a rise. _

Walking into a stall, you quickly stepped out of your modest floral dress and brown flats and shimmied into the performance dress. You wrinkled your nose slightly as you remembered the hole that was designed to show off your cleavage. As beautiful and sexy as this dress was, it also meant that more men stared at your chest. You sighed and slipped on the simple black heels, then stepped out of the stall. As you looked in the mirror, you created a smokey bronze look, topping it off with a little eyeliner and mascara. It wasn’t worth the effort to make the eyeliner winged, it would be covered by the mask anyways. With a little bit of blush and lipstick that matched the mask, you were almost ready to go. For the final touches, you slipped on the black gloves and the jewelry.  _ Now, to complete the look. _

You took out your messy bun and tied the mask around your face with a simple black ribbon. Finally, you carefully constructed a half-up look that hid the black ribbon. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. You weren’t _____, simple librarian, anymore. Now, you were the Masked Monarch, mysterious and beautiful. You went back out into the breakroom and performed a few warmups until Amos walked into the room. Catching sight of you, his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes, Amos?” you asked innocently. This was routine. He cleared his throat a few times.

“Uh… showtime,” he croaked out. You smiled and walked through a door that led to the stage, looking around at the band.

“You guys ready?” you whispered. They all smiled and nodded. A couple of them threw you winks, and you blew a kiss back. Then, you all muffled chuckles as you got into place.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Goldenrod Pub!” Amos’s greasy voice floated to you from in front of the curtain. “My name is Amos Nelson, your host and the proud owner of this wonderful establishment! It is my pleasure to welcome Mr. Putnam here. I hope you enjoy your visit!” The sounds of clapping echo back to you, and you sneered slightly.  _ Oh yes, pleasure. How many people has this man killed again? _ “Now, I am proud to present our very own royalty to entertain you tonight: the Masked Monarch!!”

The curtains drifted open, revealing a packed bar engulfed in almost complete darkness. With a quick scan, you easily spotted Don Putnam. He was surrounded by bodyguards and wearing more rings than a man could ever need. A cigarette hung out of his mouth, getting ash on a perfectly pressed suit.  _ Alright Monarch, showtime. _

A cello behind you started to play, then a few violins joined it. A spotlight turned down and shone on you. With that, [you began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OgvK3BWIUU).

_ Summertime, and the livin' is easy _

_ Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high _

_ Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin' _

_ So hush, little baby, don't you cry _

Don Putnam looked shocked to see you as if he couldn’t believe that this grease hole actually had anything to offer.

_ One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing _

_ And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky _

_ But till that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you _

_ With daddy and mammy standin' by _

With that, you walked slowly down the stairs and around the bar, careful to keep everyone’s attention on you as the spotlight followed.

_ Ba ba ba bam _

_ Da da dee da da dum _

_ Da da dadnda da _

_ Nya da da da da da _

Walking over to Don Putnam’s table, you leaned over carefully and started singing to him.

_ One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing _

_ And you'll spread those wings and you'll take to the sky _

_ But till that morning, there ain't a nothin' can harm you _

_ With daddy and mammy standin' by _

_ With daddy and mammy standin' by~y _

_ Shhhh _

With that, you made a hushing motion to him and straightened up, walking back to the stage, loud cheers and wolf whistles following you. You didn’t miss the way Don Putnam's eyes followed your every step.

“Thanks, gentlemen. It’s a pleasure to be here tonight,” you cooed. “Special thanks to the gentleman in the nice suit.” You blew a kiss towards Don Putnam and his smile widened.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use this as an excuse to listen to a bunch of soul and swing? What? No... that's ridiculous... heh...
> 
> Okay maybe I did but in my defense it's so flipping good!!
> 
> Also, if you're curious, here's Reader-chan's dress:  
> https://www.veaul.com/chic-beautiful-black-evening-dresses-2017-trumpet-mermaid-halter-polyester-beading-split-front-handmade-evening-party-party-dresses.html
> 
> And her mask:  
> https://www.etsy.com/hk-en/listing/579939588/masquerade-mask-butterfly-mask


	4. A Twisted Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new and find out that not everything is as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack over 50 kudos??? Thank you guys so much I don't deserve this ;;
> 
> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday like I said I would, my cat had to go to the vet so I was pretty busy for a quick hot second there.

You groaned as you laid your head down on the library desk. While last night had gone swimmingly, with you singing several more songs and getting resounding cheers after every single one, you had stayed out far too late. You had wanted to avoid meeting Don Putnam anywhere outside of the bar after he made some… unsavory advances toward you. Instead, you had fallen asleep on one of the uncomfortable couches in the breakroom, gotten kicked out by Amos (the alternative was worse), and gotten into bed at around three in the morning. So suffice to say, you were tired.

“Miss _____! What does- oh jeez, are you okay??” Frisk’s voice floated from in front of your desk. You raised your head and smiled, except it was really more of a grimace.

“Yeah sweetie, sorry… I’m just really tired,” you said with a yawn. “Now, what is it that you needed?” You had decided to continue treating them like a normal child for now. If they had wanted anything different, then they would’ve told you.

“Uh… sorry, but what does askance mean?” they asked sheepishly. You racked your brain for a moment.

“Um… ‘with suspicion or disapproval’,” you responded with another yawn.

“Thank you!!” Frisk cheered enthusiastically. “How do you know so many big words?”

“Well, you have to know a lot of big words graduate school early,” you told them sleepily. Their eyes widened.

“Wait, what?! You never told me that!!” You chuckled and straightened up a little, fixing your glasses.

“Heh, yep. You’re looking at an owner of a master’s degree in chemistry,” you told them.

“Wow, no wonder you and Uncle Sans got along!!” Frisk exclaimed. You furrowed your brow in confusion.

“‘Got along’?”

“Yeah, that was the first time I’ve seen him laugh like that in a long time!!”  _ Poor man. I guess the mob is running him dry. _

“Eh, I just told a stupid pun,” you shrugged.

“But that’s Uncle Sans’s favorite thing ever!” Frisk responded. Suddenly, an idea seemed to pop into their head. “Ooh wait! Do you like anime??”

“What?” The random question threw you a bit off guard. “I… guess?” Frisk got a determined look on their face.

“I  _ need _ to introduce you to Alphys.” They whipped out their phone and started furiously typing.

“Alph… who? Frisk, wait-!” But they had already sent the text. Almost immediately, their phone buzzed as they got a message back.

“Yes!! She’s coming over now!!” Frisk was seemingly ecstatic. You, on the other hand, were nervous.  _ This kid calls a mobster “Uncle Sans”. Who knows who else they know?! _

“Frisk, are you sure this is a good idea? Do I need to… prepare anything for them?” Frisk shook their head cheerfully.

“Nope! Just show her where the manga is and she’ll be happy!” After that, the two of you sat in relative silence. Frisk would giggle at certain parts in their book, but there was nothing else to interrupt the hundreds of thoughts that were currently running through your head.

_ Will this ‘Alphys’ be another mobster?? Why would they want with manga? Why did Sans like that stupid joke so much? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Will ‘Alphys’ like puns too?? _

Your train of thought was interrupted by the great oak doors that led into the library opening. You quickly snapped your head up to see… a yellow dinosaur monster? If you stood to your full height, she might be a head shorter than you. She was wearing a chunky knitted brown sweater with a knee-length black skirt and brown Mary Janes. On top of that was a simple white… labcoat? Interesting. She was also wearing anime-style glasses. Pinned to the coat was a pin that matched the one that Sans wore.  _ So she IS a mobster. Great. Just brilliant. _

“Alphys!!” Frisk exclaimed, closing their book and running over to the monster and giving her a hug.

“H-h-hey, F-Frisk,” the monster stuttered, making your eyes widen a little. When you pictured “mobster”, you thought of a tall, confident intimidating shadow, impeccably dressed, with a gun at their hip. But the “mobster” in front of you was small, hunched over, and shy. She had a flipping stutter, for God’s sake! And her lab coat was a far cry from a neatly pressed suit.

“Alphys, this is the librarian I texted you about, Miss _____!” Frisk practically dragged Alphys over to you. As she got closer, you noticed that she was so nervous, she was practically sweating bullets.  _ Poor girl _ .

“Hey Alphys, it’s nice to meet you!” You smiled extended your hand to her. She took it cautiously (unlike Sans) and shook it with her trembling claws.

“Y-y-yeah, n-nice to meet you t-t-too,” she stuttered out. She looked at Frisk, who gave her an encouraging look. “S-s-so, do you… l-like… an-nime?”

“Well, I haven’t seen too many things, but I do really like Ouran High School Host Club…” At your words, Alphys perked up her head suddenly with a strange glint in her eye.

“O-Ouran High Sc-School Host Club?!” Alphys asked. When you nodded, she smiled widely, exposing buck teeth.  _ Adorable. _ “I love that one!!”

“And of course, all of Studio Ghibli will hold a special place in my heart,” you continued.

“What’s that?” she asked, cocking her head slightly. Your mouth opened in slight surprise.

“You’ve never seen anything from Studio Ghibli??” When she shook her head, you gasped dramatically. “Now THAT is a mortal offense. I insist that you go home and watch Howl’s Moving Castle right away.” Alphys giggled slightly at your overly dramatic tone. The two of you talked more, first about anime, then moving progressively onto nerdier subjects.

“So you specialize in robotics? That’s so cool!” you gushed. A blush crept onto her face. 

“W-well, I also work on st-studying SOULs, of course,” she murmured. 

“Ooh, really? My inner scientist has been pretty curious about those,” you told her with a smile. “For some reason, there are no books about them in the library.” At that, Alphys’s face fell.

“That’s because your g-government outlawed those books, along with m-monster food with a percentage of magic h-higher than 60 percent,” she said, unhappily. You were shocked.

“Are you kidding me?! That’s ridiculous! I thought monsters could use their magic now! There was nothing on the news about any bans!” Alphys laughed without any humor.

“Oh yes, they didn’t put it on the human news because it ‘didn’t concern you’,” she said with a grimace. “A-and legally we can use magic for self-defense, but stars  _ forbid _ actually using it to d-defend ourselves from a human.” You were shocked.

“That’s total bullshit!! How dare they do that?!” Anger laced your words. Alphys seemed surprised.

“It’s okay, I-I guess. W-we’ll make it th-through somehow,” she muttered. With that, you slammed your hands down on the desk.

“It’s not okay!! You can’t even use your magic to defend yourself from the biggest goddamn threat this entire planet has to offer!! They tried to stop humans from learning about souls, and they tried to stop you from eating normal monster food!! And for what?! Absolutely fucking nothing!! It’s been two years since The Emergence, they have no right doing this to you!!” You stopped yourself and took a deep breath. Alphys was staring at you intensely, making a blush color your cheeks. “Sorry, it’s just… it’s bullshit,” you murmured. Alphys stared at you more, looking at you like you were a tough puzzle she couldn’t solve. She finally broke her gaze and reached inside her lab coat pocket, pulling out a glittering card.

“H-here. Take this and go to the Monster District, then take a left at N-New Hotland. On your left, you’ll see a subway entrance. G-go down the stairs, then t-type 183 into the keypad.” She pressed the card into your hand with a smile. “I-I think you’d really l-like what happens d-down there. J-just dress nicely.” She turned around, manga in hand, but you stopped her.

“Wait!” She had a severe “don’t ask questions her” face, and you took a deep breath. “Can I get your number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good Alphys chapter here.
> 
> Don't worry, you'll see Sans in the next one.


	5. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a promise, but it doesn't take long before you regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy new chapter already!! I flipping love writing this.

You spent most of the day in the library texting Alphys. She was honestly adorable, despite her clear distaste for most humans. You loved looking at all the cute emojis she sent. As you gave suggestions for Studio Ghibli movies, an incoming call split the silence of the library like a knife. _Amos?! What the hell?_

“Hello?”

“_____!! Oh thank god!” your boss’s panicked voice floated through the phone.

“Amos? What happened?” you asked, shocked to hear anxiety threading his words.

“Listen _____, I _need_ you to work tonight,” Amos pleaded. “I’ll double--no, _triple_ the pay, I’ll do anything!”

“Amos, slow down! What’s going on?” you asked in surprise.

“Don Putnam is happening!! He requested _you_ specifically to be the entertainment for tonight. I can’t say no, he’d-” Amos was talking so fast you could barely understand him, but you got the general gist.

“Amos!! Take a deep breath,” you told him. “I can work tonight, calm down. And you’re sure that he requested me?”

“Positive,” came your boss’s breathy response. “Oh, thank you _____! You’re a lifesaver!” Then, with a bitter laugh, he added, “Literally.”

“I will take you up on your offer of triple pay, though,” you told him with a smile on your face.

“Of course! Anything!! See you tonight!” And with that, he hung up.

“Oh wait, you were serious…?” you fumbled as you realized that he ended the call, then shrugged. “Oh well, I’m not complaining.”

“Not complaining about what?” Frisk asked as they ran down the spiral staircase. They hadn’t gone anywhere with Alphys after she left, saying that she had “important sciency stuff to do”.

“Oh, just something that my boss asked me to do,” you told them.

“Henry asked you to do something?” they asked, surprised. You snorted, picturing Henry calling you in a panic over some book that had been stepped on.

“No, my other boss,” you told them carefully. You didn’t necessarily hide the fact that you had two jobs, but you figured that it would be safer for the Masked Monarch’s identity to remain hidden. Besides, you really didn’t want to explain to a 10-year-old that you performed soul and swing songs in a bar full of drunks

“You have two jobs?? No way!!” Frisk exclaimed. “You’re just like Uncle Sans!!”

“Oh? Does he have two jobs too?” you asked. They got a thoughtful expression.

“I actually dunno how many jobs he has…” they said slowly. “But he has a lot.” _Poor man_.

“Oh yeah? What does he do?” you asked, curious as to how much Frisk actually knew. They got an odd expression on their face. It looked like they were nervous.

“Uh… a bunch of stuff… I don’t remember all of them, heh,” they told you, their reddish-brown eyes darting around. _Oh, they know what he does. They know EXACTLY what he does._

“Doesn’t he work for The King?” you asked nonchalantly as you got out from behind the desk to put some books away. Frisk’s eyes widened.

“How did you-- I mean… maybe?” they squeaked, looking terrified. You sighed and set the books down.

“Look, sweetie, I already have a pretty good guess for what he does. You don’t have to hide anything from me,” you told Frisk, giving them a hug. You heard a sniffle from next to your ear. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay, alright? I’m not going to tell anyone.” They pulled back, wiping their eyes.

“It’s not that, I’m just so… worried about them!!” By “them”, you assumed they meant Sans and Alphys, as well as anyone else in their “family” that was in the mob. “They’re always doing really dangerous stuff, and I know I could help, but Mom won’t let me, and-” You stopped Frisk by giving them another hug.

“Frisk, you’re a 10-year-old kid. They all just want to keep you safe,” you told them. A sob hiccupped in their throat. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sure they know what they’re doing.”

“It’s just… s-so many monsters are d-dying. What if it’s M-M-Mom next, or Sans or Alphys or P-Papyrus or Undyne or-” you cut them off again by tightening your hug.

“Hey, don’t worry, Frisk. I’ll do my best to keep all of you safe,” you told them.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

You sighed as you looked in the mirror of the Goldenrod Pub employee bathroom, taking in the final product that you had produced. You had done your hair up in a low bun tonight, but other than that, you looked exactly like you did last night. You had carefully concealed the bags under your eyes. Yawning, you walked out of the bathroom, heels clicking. As you emerged, you immediately saw Amos, who was wiping sweat from his face with a greasy handkerchief. Spotting you, he stumbled over the couch to stand in front of you.

“Beautiful as always,” he commented, but it was without his usual purr. “Listen _____, The Judge is with him. I think they’re having some sort of meeting. Don’t mess this up, or it’ll be your skin on the line.”

“Wait, The Judge? Really?” you asked, surprised. The Judge was a fearsome monster who was known for his ruthless killing and terrifying magic attacks. So people said, anyways. He was probably just a normal monster who was trying to live his best life. Amos didn’t seem to share this notion.

“Yes. Now get on stage, we’re starting early.” You nodded and quietly opened the door to backstage.

“Okay guys, let’s just do this like normal. Don’t worry about Don Putnam,” you said to the band as you got into place. They nervously nodded and prepared for the first song.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Goldenrod Pub! It is my pleasure to welcome Mr. Putnam back again, as well as welcoming Mr. Aster here for the first time! And now for our beautiful entertainment, the Masked Monarch!!”

As the curtains opened, your mouth almost dropped open in shock. Don Putnam was sitting at the back of the room sitting next to a large, well-dressed monster. But it wasn’t just any monster. It was Sans. _Wait, Sans is The Judge??_

Forcing a smile on your face, you took a breath and stepped up to the microphone, scanning the audience a little as you waited for the spotlight to turn on. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a small silver flash. _Was that… a gun?!_ The man holding it was staring intensely at Sans. It didn’t take much to put two and two together. You looked back at Sans, but he was thoroughly engaged in conversation with Don Putnam.

_“Hey, don’t worry, Frisk. I’ll do my best to keep all of you safe,”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

You knew what you had to do. You took another breath as the spotlight came on, illuminating you, and you [began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968).

_You had plenty money 1922_

_You let other women make a fool of you_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too?_

You stepped off the stage to cheers and wolf-whistles, circling around the bar. A touch here, a brush of the hand there, but you kept your eyes trained on the assassin. He had stopped staring at Sans in favor of you. Your hips swayed tantalizingly in time to the music.

_You're sitting there wondering what it's all about_

_You ain't got no money, they will put you out_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too?_

You finally reached the man. He was watching the sway of your hips with ill-concealed lust. _Easily distracted for an assassin._ You walked your fingers up his chest as you sang the next lyrics.

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago_

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

You brushed your hands down his chest, getting ever closer to the gun. You could feel your heart pounding.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Like some other men do~o~o~o_

At the last beat of the drum, you whisked the gun out of his pocket and stepped back, almost tripping in the heels. The cheers of the audience were interrupted by an angry screech from the man right in front of you.

“You _bitch_ !!” The assassin stood up quickly. Everyone looked on in shock and fear as the man slapped you hard across the face, almost knocking you to the floor. In fact, you were certain you would have fallen if it weren’t for the large skeleton monster who caught you. _When did he get there?_

“hey now, it’s not nice ta hit a lady,” Sans growled. You let a triumphant smile cross your features

“Mr. Aster, I believe this was meant for you,” you said, straightening yourself up and holding the gun out to him. The people around you gasped as they looked at it. San’s eye lights darted from the gun, to the assassin, and finally, to Don Putnam, who was trying to leave. His permagrin widened dangerously, while his white eye lights were swallowed by the voids in his sockets.

  
“so, _don_ ,” he hissed. “got somethin’ you wanna say to me in person? or wouldya rather hire someone to do it for you?” The man gulped. As cold and ruthless as the mob boss was, you doubted anyone could withstand the look on Sans’s face right now. He turned back to you, and his expression softened. “thanks, little lady. just lemme take out the trash, an’ i’ll thank you properly.” With that, he grabbed the would-be assassin and Don Putnam, then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I intended for the chapter to have more than this, but then it got long. Not gonna lie, the promise with Frisk was totally unplanned.


	6. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some more Sans, shall we?

“What were you thinking?!”

“Look, Amos, that man was going to kill Sa-The Judge,” you pleaded. “What was I supposed to do?!”

“Let him dust!” Amos hissed. “That’s one dirty monster gone and good riddance. But now, the goddamn Corporation is going to be riding up my ass-”

“Let him dust?! Are you listening to yourself?” you asked angrily. “I should have just let him die??”   
  
“Yes!!” Amos shouted, making you flinch slightly. “But now, instead of a dirty monster dusting, fucking  _ Don Putnam _ will be…” He struggled to find the word for a moment. “...murdered!!”

“Do you know how many people he’s killed?? How many lives he’s ruined just because they couldn’t give him what he wanted??” Your voice began to rise. “Hell, even  _ you _ paid protection fees to him, Amos!!”

“Yeah, but-!”

“If anything, your life will be better without Don Putnam making ridiculous demands from you!” you hissed. Amos’s face shifted oddly. It seemed as though he was having a large internal conflict about something. Anger seemed to win.

“You know what? Fine. I hope you enjoyed that little performance of yours because it was your last.” He had gotten too close to your face, his rancid breath making your nose scrunch up reflexively. “Get out of my establishment, and don’t you  _ dare _ come back. I should have taught you your place a long time ago,  _ bitch _ .” With that, he shoved your purse and your bag of clothes at you. “ _ Leave _ .” You grabbed your stuff and straightened yourself up, holding out your hand.

“Pay me first.”

“You dare-!”

“Yes, I dare. Consider this payment for saving you from that outlandish protection fee.” With that, Amos growled and pulled out his checkbook, scribbling furiously. “Pay me triple.”

“What?! I would never-!”

“You said if I came tonight, you would pay me triple,” you stated calmly. “I don’t think you want me bad mouthing this hellhole to all of my performing friends, now would you?” You were bluffing, of course, you didn’t have any connections to people in show business, but Amos bought it. He aggressively scribbled the final sum, then shoved it into your hand. He gestured angrily towards the employee’s exit.

“Get out,” he hissed.

“Gladly,” you sneered with a mock curtsy. With that, you spat in his face and stormed out the door into a dirty ally. An odd sound, almost like an engine warming up, was all the warning you had before a blast of energy shot past you and into the cartoonish dark purple heart that was floating in front of a man standing against a wall. You recognized him as Don Putnam. The body of the assassin was already behind him.

“heh, the deal’s off,  _ don _ ,” said a deep, growling voice to your left. You turned to see Sans standing next to a huge… dragon skull thing? that was shooting the beam. Sans looked absolutely terrifying. His right socket was a pure void, but his left eye was illuminated by a large, glowing blue eye light. It was emitting strange blue smoke. His grin was wide and ruthless. You squeaked slightly and Sans’s attention was pulled to you. You heard the Don’s broken body fall to the ground behind you. Sans’s skull became covered in a strange blue sweat, and his eye lights returned to normal. He looked slightly panicked to see you. “uh... heya, little lady.”

“Hello, Mr. Aster. I see you took care of the trash?” you said, at an attempt at the same confidence of the Masked Monarch, but your voice quivered slightly.  _ Jesus Christ, this guy doesn’t mess around!! _

“uh, heh… yeah,” Sans said, fidgeting slightly. His demeanor had completely changed from a confident mobster to a kid who had just been caught sneaking cookies. “look lady, i know tha’ this looks bad, but let me explain-”

“Mr. Aster, I am aware you just used magic to kill Don Putnam and the assassin. You don’t need to lie.” Panic emerged on his skull outright, but you smiled. “Do you really think I’m going to report you?” The panic was replaced by confusion.

“you're not? but ya just watched me decimate someone-”

“Trust me, I’ve seen worse,” you said with a shiver. Sans still looked unsure, so you continued. “Mr. Aster, I just lost my job because I did the right thing by protecting you. Do you really think I’m going to let all of that hard work go to waste by reporting you to a police force that serves your mob’s biggest rival?” you asked calmly. Sans became guilty.

“you lost your job? shit kid, i’m sorry-” You interrupted him with a wave of your hand.

“I already said that I know I did the right thing,” you told him. “If they couldn’t see that, then I’m better off not working there.” Sans still looked guilty, so you smiled up at him. “I don’t regret what I did.” Sans looked at you in shock, but it morphed into thoughtfulness.

“i, uh… haven’ seen you before, have i?” Your heart started beating faster.

“I think I would remember someone like you, Mr. Aster,” you told him, hoping that a flirtatious smile would hide the sudden nerves you felt. He looked at you, searching, for a few more seconds, before shrugging and holding out his hand.

“i guess so. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” You smiled, remembering his refusal to shake your hand before, and took his hand.

“You can just call me Monarch,” you told him a sly smile.

“aw, c’mon lady, i just told ya my name!” he said, looking disappointed. You laughed.

“My real name doesn’t matter. Why do you think I wear a mask?” you teased. He rolled his eye lights.

“alright ‘monarch’, keep yer secrets. now, down to business.” All pretenses of annoyance left his face. “what reward were ya lookin’ for?”

“Reward?”

“yeah. that’s why you saved this sorry sack of bones, isn’ it?” You shook your head.

“No, I wasn’t looking for a reward,” you told him, honestly. “Just keep yourself safe for me, okay?” Sans looked bewildered.

“no... whaddya mean, you weren’ looking for a reward?” he asked. You shrugged.

“I don’t want money, or protection, or whatever,” you told him, then sighed. “Just please… keep yourself safe, alright? There are people who really care about you.” You started to walk out of the ally but then turned around and set your things down. “Could I see that gun that I gave you?” Sans, utterly bewildered, gave you the gun. You took the gun in your gloved hands and promptly shot the two bodies lying on the ground in the head. “There. These two were killed by a couple of adventurous mobsters from the Blood Drops.” You gave the gun back to Sans, who was completely slack-jawed. “See you later, Judge.” With a wink, you took your purse and bag, then walked out of the ally and into the street. Sans stared after your retreating figure.

“damn kid, didn’ expect to meet an angel today,” he muttered, but you were too far away to hear. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it around something hard, then magicked it into your bag. You didn’t notice.

* * *

You quickly closed the door to your apartment and locked it. You leaned against the wall, then slid down. Carefully taking off your mask, you rested your head in your arms. That’s when the crying came.

_ Oh god, what did I just do?? I just stopped an assassination, got fired for doing so, and then watched Frisk’s “uncle” kill one of the most powerful mob bosses in this whole goddamn city!! I can’t believe this. I actually can’t believe this. _

All of the emotions that you had bottled up throughout the day were finally being let out. Your sobs echoed in the empty apartment. After a while, you picked yourself off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. You washed your copious amount of makeup off and took out your bun, then kicked your heels off into the closet. The tears had reemerged.

You quickly changed into the comfiest pajamas you had, then grabbed the bag that you had left by the door. You put everything in it away, but then, your hand brushed against something weird. You pulled it out and furrowed your brows in confusion.

It was a piece of paper that had been clumsily wrapped around something. You opened it, and a small ring fell out. You started to read.

_ monarch, _

_ this ring’ll symbolize that you’re protected by guys like me. wear it somewhere that people will see it, and they’ll know to leave you alone. it’s the least i can do for the angel that saved my life. _

_ -sans _

You picked up the ring and smiled. It was small and simple, but it had the Delta Rune symbol on it. You slipped it on your right ring finger and admired it.

“Thank you, Sans,” you whispered, even if he couldn’t hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Reader has earned a good cry. She went through some shit today.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kind comments!! I love writing this, so I'm glad you guys like reading it!


	7. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: light description of injuries, discussion of death, self-deprecation, angst.
> 
> Whoops this chapter became darker than I thought it would be.

A couple of days later, you were sitting next to a familiar hospital bed. Your mother’s thin form lay silent as you clenched her hand tightly. You felt tears streaming down your face.

“M-Mom, I’m so s-sorry,” you choked out. “Th-this should’ve been m-me. Why c-couldn’t you have l-let it be me?” One of the doctors that were in the room with you put her hand on your shoulder.

“Sweetheart, she wanted you to live,” she told you quietly.

“But w-why did she h-have to die?” you sobbed. “W-why wouldn’t she l-let me get more m-money?”

_ “Mom, please!! I could get the money now, please let me do this for you!!” Your mother shook her head. _

_ “No, I’m not letting my 16-year-old daughter sell herself for me,” she said quietly as she pet your hair. It had just started to grow back. _

_ “But it’s the best way to get money!! They could still treat you, they could still-!” _

_ “Sweetheart, I’ve lived a good life. I fell in love, I helped people, I raised the most beautiful daughter I could have ever asked for.” She smiled and brushed a tear away from her face. “I’m so happy that you’ll be able to experience life. I’m so happy they were able to cure you.” _

_ “But they couldn’t treat you!! What kind of a daughter would I be if I just let you give yourself up like this-” _

_ “The perfect one.” _

Your sobs echoed around the silent room as they turned off the life support.

“No…” Everything faded away: the doctors, the room, the bed with your mother’s body, leaving you sitting in darkness. A small pair of arms pushed you away, and you saw Frisk crying.

“Why didn’t you protect them? You promised!!” The library appeared suddenly around you.

“But…” You were confused. “I saved Sans… right?”

“They’re dead!! They dusted, and you didn’t do anything about it!!” Frisk screamed, tears streaming out of their reddish-brown eyes. “M-Mom’s gone because you were so s-selfish!! You promised!!”

“Frisk, wait-!” They ran out of the door, and you started to chase after them. They stopped in front of an ally and crumpled to their knees. In front of them were several piles of dust.

“They’re gone…” Frisk sobbed.

“This isn’t my fault… I’m not selfish…” you told yourself, but you weren’t very convincing. You fell to your knees as everything around you, including Frisk, turned to dust. “This isn’t my fault…”

“Don’t lie to yourself,” a voice behind you sneered. You turned to see  _ him _ .

He wore a spikey leather jacket and a white shirt that was soaked through with blood. His black jeans were tattered. His combat boots were covered with blood. His normally attractive face had several bullet wounds in it. His hair was rather long, dyed black and red, and spattered with blood.

“You  _ know _ that this is your fault,” he hissed as they stepped towards you. “Your mother… Frisk’s family…  _ me _ …”

“Skylar, please…” you whimpered.

“You watched this happen to me,” Skylar sneered. “You watched them put the bullets in my chest.”

“I wanted to help you,” you whispered. “I wanted to…”

“Yeah, and look where that got you,” they said, squatting down. “Look at how much ‘wanting to help’ fixed things.” You hung your head in shame.

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t deserve this,” Skylar told you. “If you hadn’t been around, your mom would still be here. If you hadn’t been around, I would’ve been alive.” You had nothing to say back. “Just accept it, _____. You’re selfish.”

“I’m selfish,” you whispered to yourself. Skylar stood up.

“And never forget that.”

* * *

You woke up in a cold sweat with tears pouring down your face. Skylar’s words echoed in your head.

_ “You’re selfish.” _

You got out of bed, legs shaking, and walked into the kitchen area.

_ “If you hadn’t been around, your mom would still be here.” _

You grabbed the chocolate out of the cabinet and took a few pieces out, savoring them.

_ “If you hadn’t been around, I would’ve been alive.” _

You checked the time: 6 o’ clock. Time to get ready.

_ “Selfish.” _

You put on a simple, mint-green knee-length dress, as well as some white ballet flats. You let your hair hang loose. Splashing cold water on your face, you looked at your slightly puffy eyes and splotchy face.

_ “Just admit it.” _

You put on your glasses and grabbed your stuff, then walked towards the door. Just before you left, you saw Sans’s note lying on the ground, along with the ring.

It had been a couple of days since The Incident, and you had honestly forgotten that Sans had given you something.  _ How did he even get it in my bag? _ You picked up the note and read it again.

_ monarch, _

_ this ring’ll symbolize that you’re protected by guys like me. wear it somewhere that people will see it, and they’ll know to leave you alone. it’s the least i can do for the angel that saved my life. _

_ -sans _

A shakey smile crossed your face as you picked up the ring. You slipped it on carefully and admired it. Then, you walked out the door.

As you walked through the relatively quiet streets, you took some deep breaths.  _ I’m okay. I’m not selfish. It’s not my fault Mom and Skylar died. Frisk’s family is okay. Skylar would never think I was selfish. I saved someone’s life last night. _

_ Yeah, but two other people died. _

You walked into the library and sat down at the desk, putting your head on the desk. A sigh escaped you as you rubbed your eyes carefully.  _ Those men were murderers. Don Putnam had ordered the deaths of hundreds. The other man was an assassin, for God’s sake! _

_ But Sans has killed, too. He killed someone right in front of you. _

_ So why does it feel different? _

“Hey Miss _____!” Frisk’s voice floated towards you from the front of the library. You hurriedly slipped off Sans’s ring and put it under the desk as they ran up to you.

“heya, dollface,” Sans’s voice followed Frisk’s lazily. You felt yourself inwardly die a little.  _ Of course! Why wouldn’t he be here? Alright, time to pretend that you didn’t watch Sans kill two men yesterday… and help cover it up. _ You waved, head still on the desk.

“What’s wrong? You look upset!” Frisk sounded concerned. You looked up to see their face a couple of inches from yours.

“Ack! Frisk, don’t do that,” you said, jumping back a little. You rubbed your hands “Sorry, I’m just tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Ugh, that’s the worst!!” Frisk said sympathetically. “How come?” Your heart stopped for just a second as your eyes flicked over to Sans.

“Oh, just some stupid nightmares,” you said dismissively with a wave of your hand. “Now, what do you need help with?”

“Oh, nothin’! I just wanted to say hi!” And with that, they turned and ran up the spiral staircase to the third floor. Sans walked up to your desk, usual grin in place.

“i’m just lookin’ to turn this back in,” he told you, sliding  _ The Feynman Lecture on Physics  _ towards you. You smiled and nodded, putting it in a very small pile that needed sorting.

“How was it?” When Sans looked confused, you continued: “The book, I mean.”

“oh. instructional, i guess?” Sans said with a shrug.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” you asked. Sans shook his head.

“nah, but that’s alright. wasn’t really expectin’ to.”

“Well, we have more books on quantum mechanics, if you want,” you told him. Sans shrugged again.

“eh, that’s alright, lady. doubt ya’d have what I‘m lookin’ for, anyway,” he said. “i was hopin’ ta get more information on how magic ‘n physics would work together, but i don’t think you would have stuff on that.” You laughed a little.

“No, unfortunately, we don’t. That would be really cool to research, though.” Sans nodded. “That’s a pretty specific thing. You doing a project or something?”

“hehe, uh, nah,” Sans chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull. “i was actually hopin’ to learn more ‘bout some of my old man’s notes. he, uh… passed on before he could finish ‘em.” Your face fell.

“Oh… I’m so sorry.”

“heh, don’t be. we... uh… weren’t close or anything.”

The pair of you just looked at each other for a second, lost in thought.  _ So Sans has lost a parent too, huh? Interesting. I wonder how he died… _

“uh, hey, this might be a bit o’ a weird question, but uh… do you sing at all?” You were snapped out of your thoughts as if you had been shocked.

“No, why do you ask?” Your voice had gotten a little squeakier. “I mean, I’m a librarian. Why would I sing?”

“sorry, just… nevermind,” Sans shook his head. Suddenly, his grin widened. “guess yer schedule’s pretty  _ booked _ , huh?”

“True,” you said with a snort. “I've only got my _shelf_ to blame for that .” The pair of you burst out laughing.

You and Sans told each other puns for most of the day, laughing like hyenas. A part of you couldn’t believe that this was happening.  _ I’m sitting next to The Judge, one of the most famous monsters in all of Ebott City, and I’m having a pun-off with him. Not only that, but I saved this guy’s life a couple of days ago, and he doesn’t even know it was me. Not that I’m complaining. There’s a reason I don’t like people knowing who I am. _ At some point, the pair of you had switched to pickup lines.

“did the sun just come out, or didya just smile at me?”

“Are you a dictionary? Because you’ve added new meaning to my life.”

“ for some reason, i was feelin’ a li’l off today. but when you came along, you definitely turned me on.”

“I’m pretty sure you turned in that book late because you’ve got  _ fine _ written all over you.” Sans started chuckling.

“a librarian pun and a pickup line in one? damn lady, that was pretty good.” You laughed and posed dramatically.

“Aha, yes! I have finally claimed the title of ‘Pun Master’ for myself,” you crowed. Sans shook his head, but then, his grinned widened in a way that you recognized. He just came up with a great pun.

“fine, fine, as long as i’m still able ta check you out,” he said with a wink. You shut your mouth and felt your face heat up. “what was that about being tha ‘pun master’?”

“Shut up,” you muttered. Sans’s laughter was cut off by a child’s voice coming from the staircase.

“So… what was that about ‘just staying to turn in your book’, Sans?” Frisk cooed innocently. Sans immediately stopped laughing, his skull filling with a pretty blue color.

“shut up you li’l twerp,” he muttered, ruffling their hair. They giggled and squirmed away.

“_____’s the most flustered I’ve ever seen her! What didya say to her?” Frisk asked.

“Don’t worry your cute little head about that,” you told them. “What did you need, Frisk?”

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you what a juryman was,” they responded.

“Someone who serves on a jury,” you answered without thinking. Frisk’s face scrunched up.

“Seriously? That’s all it means?”

“Yup.” With a sigh, they went back up the stairs, but then stopped and looked at the pair of you.

“I ship it.” With a malicious giggle, they ran the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving you and Sans very flustered. The pair of you sat in silence for a second, then Sans cleared his throat.

“so, i heard you met alphys a few days ago,” he said. You nodded.

“Yeah, she was really great. I have her number, too.” You held up your phone to emphasize your point.

“she said that you went on a pretty pro-monster rant too.” He looked at you questioningly, and you nodded again. “so, she gave you a card to the mtt resort?”

“Oh, is that what that card was? I completely forgot about it,” you mused.

“yeah. you're actually the first human to get a vip card there.” Your head whipped to face him.

“Wait, seriously?”

“yep. i take it you haven’t gone yet, then?” You shook your head. Sans scratched the back of his skull, sweating slightly. “wouldya, uh… wanna go together?”

“Sans.”

“uh... yeah?”

“Is this a date?” Sans started sweating profusely.

“not if you don’ want it to be,” he said nervously. You looked at him, eyebrows raised, then laughed.

“Sure, it’s a date.” You scribbled down your phone number down on a piece of paper and slid it over to him. “What day?”

“uh... is tomorrow good for you?” You nodded.

“Sounds good,” you told him with a smile. His grin softened slightly as he looked at you. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind him. The pair of you jumped a little while Sans swiveled around.

“C’mon Uncle Sans, enough flirting,” Frisk said teasingly. “Mom’s called me home. Wouldya mind taking me?” Sans nodded, a light blush covering his cheekbones.

“welp, i should take the kiddo home,” he told you, and you nodded.

“Sounds good. Text me the details, okay?”

“alright, lady. seeya tomorrow.” And with that, he grabbed Frisk’s hand and disappeared.

  
_ Flipping magic _ , you thought to yourself. You picked the ring up from where you had hidden it, barely noticing the absence of Skylar’s words in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually listen to swing while I'm writing this story, but it really wasn't working with the dream, so I found some sadder songs instead. And almost cried. Whoops.
> 
> Also, thank you for almost 700 hits!! Y'all are crazy.


	8. Alphys has a Field Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies get you all dressed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG UPDATE!!!
> 
> After careful reflection, I realized that all of the characters were acting more "mobtale" than "mobfell". So, I decided to officially embrace that!! What does this change? Nothing major. Sans's color scheme is now black, white, and blue. His accent is also not as strong. But that's about it. Now, I've updated the chapters to reflect that, so if you want to reread things, be my guest! But yeah, it's a mobtale fic now. Sorry ;;

_ ALPHYS: HE WHAT?!?!?!?! _

_ ME: He asked me on a date to that place you gave me a card for _

_ ALPHYS: Oh my god I’m so glad I gave you that card this is perfect!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ _

_ ALPHYS: You guys would make such a cute couple!! _

_ ME: Alphys, this is just a date! I don’t even know if I like him. _

_ ALPHYS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (★^O^★) _

_ ALPHYS: What are you gonna wear???? _

_ ME: That’s the problem, I don’t know. _

_ ME: Is the MTT Resort fancy? How dressy do I need to be? _

_ ALPHYS: It’s pretty high class, I’d say. Mettaton is super flashy. _

_ ME: Well crap. _

_ ME: Wait, METATTON?! The TV star?! _

_ ALPHYS: Just wear something flashy, I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

_ ALPHYS: Mettaton is the robot I was telling you about that I made. _

_ ME: Wait, you made Mettaton?? I so need to talk to you about that. _

_ ME: What if I don’t necessarily have anything super fancy/flashy? _

_ ALPHYS: Hmmm… I don’t know. Go buy something I guess? _

_ ALPHYS: ( ﾟヮﾟ) I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!! _

_ ALPHYS: What if I helped you pick something out?! _

_ ME: Seriously?? You would do that?? _

_ ALPHYS: Of course! (´・ω・`) _

_ ALPHYS: Ooh, could my girlfriend come too? _

_ ME: Of course!! I’d love to meet her! _

_ ALPHYS: Sounds great, what would be a good time? _

_ ME: Anytime, really. _

_ ALPHYS: What if we came over right now? _

_ ME: Sure, I just got off work! _

* * *

You smiled as you looked at your phone and closed the closet door. You were actually really excited to go shopping with Alphys and her girlfriend, even if you hadn’t been completely honest. You did have one fancy dress, of course, but it was also your performance dress. That would lead to some pretty hard-to-answer questions.

You were also really excited to meet Alphys’s girlfriend. You had heard a lot about her from the yellow monster. She had told you about a strong, courageous, and beautiful “fish monster”. According to Alphys, she had a hard time opening up to people, but she would protect her friends with her life.

Just then, a loud knock shook your small studio apartment. You jumped violently and swore quietly. The knock was so loud, it might have fractured the door a little. You quickly scurried to the door and unlatched it, only to be met with one of (if not the most) intimidating monsters you had ever seen.

Undyne was a gorgeous woman, with teal scales and long, flowing, bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail. One of her eyes was covered with a black silk eyepatch, while the other was a striking yellow. Instead of ears, she had two fins that matched the color of her scales and hair. She was wearing high-waisted, loose, black pants with thin, white, vertical stripes, along with a white button-up and red suspenders. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had a gun hanging in plain sight on her right hip. She had red high-heeled boots that were covered by her pants. She was more muscular than any woman you had seen before. But the thing that caught your attention was the Delta Rune symbol that was pinned to her shirt. Her uncovered eye looked you up and down, then she laughed.

“FUHUHUHU!!  _ This _ is the human you were telling me about?! She’s such a WIMP!!” Her voice was loud and boisterous, and it created a commanding presence from simply existing. However, her words filled you with an odd sense of bravery. You noticed Alphys (who was wearing an adorable spotted dress) standing behind her.

“Hey, Alphys! Can I ask you a question?” you said calmly. Undyne looked slightly miffed, but Alphys nodded. “Are all monsters in the Liberation Front? That’s what those pins mean, right?” Both women did a double-take. Alphys seemed to go pale, but Undyne’s face grew deadly. She pulled the gun from its place at her side and aimed it at your head in one fluid motion.

“That’s quite a bold thing to assume,  _ human _ ,” she hissed dangerously. You put your hands up and moved back a couple of paces, flash of bravery disappearing.

“I was just asking!” you squeaked. “It’s just… most of the monsters I’ve met recently have had the Delta Rune pin. I know that the Liberation Front is led by The King, and I made the assumption that they would’ve used the pin to identify, I guess? I support the Liberation Front, so don’t worry about me turning monsters in! Sorry if I was offensive, I just thought I’d ask!” Undyne stared at you for a second, then started laughing again.

“Huh, I guess this punk has some brains in her,” she said, still chuckling. She put the gun back in its holster, then held out her hand. “I’m Undyne. But I bet you already knew that.” You nodded and took her hand, taking a few breaths.

“I’m _____. It’s nice to meet you.” Alphys came out from where she was hiding behind Undyne.

“A-and to answer your question, yes. Th-that is what the p-pin means,” she said, stuttering a little. “But n-not all monsters are in o-our family.” You smiled a bit at the endearing term.

“Thanks,” you told her, then grinned wide. “Ack, it’s good to see you!” You gave her a hug, which she returned tentatively.

“HEY PUNK, don’t put the moves on my girlfriend!” Undyne said jokingly, giving you a hard slap on the back. You would have a bruise later. “Now, LET’S GET GOING!!” She picked up Alphys, grabbed your arm, and pulled you down the stairs that were outside of your apartment.

“Wait, where are we going?” you managed to say as you tried not to trip down the stairs. Undyne laughed, making Alphys shake a little.

“We’re going to a pal of Alphys’s,” Undyne said with a wide, very toothy grin. With that, she stopped in front of a beautiful, sleek, dark gray sports car. “GET IN, NERDS!!” You marveled at the car for a moment as Alphys was thrown in the front seat, then sat in the back.

* * *

“You’re kidding me, right?” Alphys giggled and Undyne cackled at your disbelief. You had pulled up in front of an incredibly large, flashy, and intimidating building. A large neon sign on it said “MTT Boutique” in some fancy font. When you realized that they were being completely serious, your face became deadpan. “You do realize that I probably can’t afford literally anything in that building?”

“D-don’t worry about that, M-Mettaton owes me a f-favor,” Alphys said with a devious smile on her face. It made her look slightly terrifying.

“Well, don’t use the favor on me!” With that, Undyne turned to face you with a truly terrifying grin on her face.

“Why not? This date of yours  _ needs _ to go well,” she said. “You guys are one of our new ships.” Your face flushed.

“ _ Ships _ ?! Seriously??” you said, covering your face.

“Now c’mon nerd, we’re gonna get you all fixed up!!” Undyne said as she jumped out of her sear. She then proceeded to jump over the car to help her girlfriend out, just because she could.

“I think I’m just gonna stay in the car,” you muttered as you sank into the leather seat. With that, Undyne opened the car door and slung you over her shoulder. “Undyne!! Put me down!!”

“Not a chance, nerd!! You’re going in, whether you like it or not!!” she said with a cackle. She began to walk towards the building, and you stopped struggling. It was a fruitless endeavor. You spotted Alphys walking behind the pair of you, giggling. You gave her your best “I am not amused” face.

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this,” you said dramatically. “I’m being kidnapped by your girlfriend, and you’re doing nothing to stop it!” Alphys started giggling even harder. Suddenly, you were swept off Undyne’s shoulder and set inside the boutique.

The inside was even more flashy than the outside. Most of the walls were either gold, sparkling, or both. There were gold-framed mirrors everywhere, along with white and gold couches. The entire place was lit by crystal chandeliers. Separate corridors separated different styles, somehow creating a sophisticated, yet gaudy, interior. You turned around immediately and started to walk out the door.

“Welp, this has been fun, but I think I should get going-” Undyne grabbed your arm and turned you around with little effort. Her grin turned terrifying once more.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” she said, her voice dripping with false cheer. Her yellow eye seemed to glow. You squeaked slightly and stayed put. Suddenly, a metallic voice rang out.

“Alphys darling! Is that you?” You looked up to see a strangely attractive robot that you had been seeing all over TV. His oddly realistic hair swept across his right eye. He was wearing a fur coat, along with a sophisticated black suit and incredibly pink high heeled boots. He was also wearing the Delta Rune pin. He caught sight of you and stared for a second. Then he smiled seductively and took your hands, then dipped you. “So, is this the darling you were telling me about, Alphys?”

“Y-yep! This is _____!” Alphys responded cheerfully. Mettaton pulled you out of the dip, then kissed your hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling,” he purred. “I have to say, I’ve met a lot of humans, but you have to be the most attractive one I’ve met. Have you considered modeling?” Your cheeks instantly flushed, but you saw Undyne roll her eyes.

“Can it, Mettaton. We’re trying to find a dress for this punk, we don’t need you trying to rope her into one of your ‘opportunities’.” Mettaton sighed dramatically and released your hands.

“Very well,” he said, placing a hand on his forehead. “Come, darling, I shall get you all fixed up!” He grabbed ahold of your hands again and dragged you into one of the corridors. He took your measurements, then pushed you into a changing room. “Now, wait here, darling! I shall find some dresses for you that are to  _ die _ for. What’s the occasion?”

“Uh… I’m going on a date at your resort,” you said through the door.

“A date? Who’s the lucky person?” Mettaton asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

“Sans Aster,” you told him, sitting on a pouf that was in the changing room. Suddenly, the door was flung open to reveal a shocked and slightly devious-looking Mettaton.

“Sans?! You’re joking, right, darling?” When you shook your head, Mettaton’s mouth dropped open dramatically. “That lazy bones asked someone on a date?! Well well, this is  _ quite _ the revelation.” He put his finger to his lips, thinking. A sudden idea dawned on him, and he put his finger up in the air. “Aha! I know the perfect dress for the occasion!” He closed the door and left, leaving you sitting on the pouf.

“This may have been a bad idea,” you muttered to yourself. You had been sitting for about a minute before Mettaton tossed a bag into the changing room.

“I haven’t even put this on the shelf yet, but I couldn’t resist! This dress is far too perfect!” You caught the bag, then unzipped it. The dress you saw left you breathless.

It was long and flowing, with a halter neck. There was a small slit in the top that would allow for a little bit of cleavage to be seen. Rhinestones decorated it tastefully, reminding you of stars. The top was a deep navy, but a blue ombre made left the bottom a sweet baby blue. It was absolutely stunning. You quickly stripped, then pulled on the dress and twirled in the mirror.

“Well? What do you think?” Mettaton asked through the door. In response, you opened the door with a huge smile on your face. Mettaton looked at you, eyes widening.

“Oh my god, it’s perfect!” he gushed. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the foyer, where Alphys and Undyne were currently sitting. “What do you ladies think?” They both looked you up and down a couple of times. Silence filled the small foyer. Then, Undyne whistled appreciatively and Alphys clapped her hands together in glee.

“OH MY GOD, Sans is going to lose his shit!!” Undyne cheered. A flush colored your face.

“Thanks, guys,” you murmured.

“Oh, wait! Here are the shoes to go with it!” Mettaton said, pulling out a pair of white flats. They had the same rhinestone pattern as the dress. You slipped them on, finding that they fit perfectly.

“Oh my god, _____, y-you look amazing!” Alphys squeaked. Mettaton twirled you around, allowing the dress to flare. Both women cheered.

For the first time in a while, you were actually excited to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the date ;)


End file.
